princesswars_kyra_vs_mirafandomcom-20200215-history
Little Kirin
"Hmph..... I guess I'm not the only short one, That's pretty interesting and your a lady?" ~ Kirin approaches to Mira Braunland during the Ambush Biography of the Kirin 小さいキリン There was a Young trainer from Nagano, Japan in '13, 882 BC - '''while serving the Emperor the items he needed for the Emperor's Birthday..... He was born just like any child except that he didn't grew tall unlike the other guys back in the days. He then was fighting An evil Succubus who happened to trying to seduce him and he tried to avoid the beast.. Very Little did he realizes that he was stung by one of the demon goddess's needle of the Stone Curse. He stood paralyzed for some reason... Thus Everyone in the Japanese Empire went crazy and one person carried his Statue and realizes that he is a True God, a person who defended his honor to protect a evil Shinigami from everyone in the Province of Japan! Thus this person kept him in a room where there is no weather that could destroy him! Thus, his statue survived pretty well maybe just a couple of Scratches and minor damages but nothing Critical has ever happened to his Physical body! He Also Joined the Tournament so Zikyu, could see that He defeat Mira so He promised him that He'll have his human body form back from the power of the Amulet! The Revival by Modernized Technology Years have passed, One scientist was studying Anthropology and realizes that there is one Hominid like creature who has a body of a human but also have features of an Animal. in the 28th Century '6, 2955 to be exact '''he had the technology to revive this frozen stone guy. When he used his De-fragment machine it did release him but Kirin was confused, he asked about what happened 2 millenniums ago. The Scientist told him that he was stuck in this piece of stone for over 2000 years after he was brought to life. Kirin was surprised that he had very limited abilities, however the Scientist did enhance him with special medications that could improve his power throughout his time and he couldn't pass away too easily or be Vunerable to help him reach to the next level so he can enter the Rising sphere tournament alone! Even though, Little Kirin did what he could do to remember his old flashbacks but, He still wonders "What can I do to this competition of Battle?" "How can I defeat my opponent when I'm the Shortest Contestant around?" He then later met with Kyra and tried to talk to her about this competition... Then She later decided to help him in He is officially part of the Team! Appearances/Personality Traits Kirin is a cool person that rarely speaks because he had suffered Amnesia, however he can still talk and interact with his opponents. he had Techniques the Scientist improved on his body while being paralyzed. His Techniques Includes: Shooting Spikes, Arrows, and even spears in a stone form, Indestructible Shield by his Blocks, Throwing Chained Bear Traps, throwing multiple Shuriken grenades, and a really powerful Kick attack and grappling techniques that is similar to Judo! He's very calm at most times unless you bullies him, because if you try to even mess with him, He will ignore and then send stone Spikes to end his opponent/Rival. He can have the ability to fly instead of jumping unlike most human-based Characters and friends of him. His skin is differentiated due to the Fossile Remains in his body that can't be removed due to rust and Sulfuric dust! Trivia * He is actually based on an Eastern Imaginary Animal called Kirin. * Out of all the Male fighters, He happens to be the shortest this is due to genetics * The Scientist is a Anthropologist and a Sociologist who helped him * Out of all the Endings, His ending happens to be the shortest... Second being Zikyu. * He's a Japanese Kirin because He has features like a Japanese Kirin. * It is a common misconception that he is an Furry Creature. This is not valid because He is not an Animal with a complete human body. * He can fly unlike most characters who float for their fighting positions. * From all the characters in this serious he happens to be one of the most Gloomy and the optimistic! * He had the Blue Sneakers when he was revived by the Scientist.. This is because He was Bare naked when he was De-fragmented from the stones * One of the oldest Characters in the game next to Emperor Zikyu, this was due to the frozen statue of time. * He is a Strict Vegetarian; It's so strict that it relates to Veganism. * Unlike his comrades, he could handle attacks... This is because He's made out of stone! * He likes Women, Although No Lady had ever wanted to date him. He's still single and alone. * Kyra was his only Friend he encountered and trusted. Although He had no one to turn besides her. *He also never had a Lady in his life, It pretty much explains why he's so shy half the time, Also no women likes guys this short! * He hates anything that makes Winding and cranking noise, it reminds him of the Succubus! Category:Team Violet Category:Protagonist Category:Heros